1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to a device for receiving a subassembly assigned to an optical fiber cable and for fastening the subassembly to a mounting via the device.
2. Technical Background
FIG. 1 shows a device, known in the prior art, for receiving a subassembly, in particular a furcation adaptor, assigned to an optical fibre cable and for fastening the subassembly to a mounting, particularly to a wall of a distribution panel or distribution cabinet, via the device. The device 10, shown in a side view in FIG. 1, has a bar-shaped basic body 11 with a topside 12 and with an underside 13. On the topside 12 of the basic body 11, a guide rail 14 is formed, which extends approximately parallel to the bar-shaped basic body 11. To receive the subassembly, the subassembly can be pushed on to the guide rail 14. When the subassembly is pushed onto the guide rail 14, the guide rail 14 engages into a groove formed on the subassembly. The subassembly is pushed onto the guide rail 14 in the direction of the arrow 15 shown in FIG. 1. The arrow 15 therefore indicates the direction in which a subassembly to be received by the device 10 is pushed onto the guide rail 14.
Anchoring elements 16 and 17 are formed on the underside 13 of the bar-shaped basic body 11 in the region of mutually opposite ends of the basic body 11. Thus, at the rear end of the basic body 11, as seen in the push-on direction 15, the anchoring element 16 is formed on the underside 13, and, at the front end of the bar-shaped basic body 11, as seen in the push-on direction 15, the anchoring element 17 is formed. The device 10 via the two anchoring elements 16, 17, being able to be introduced into recesses of a mounting, to which the device 10, together with the subassembly received by it and the optical fiber cable, is to be fastened. According to FIG. 1, in this case, the anchoring element 17 positioned at the front end, as seen in the push-on direction 15, of the bar-shaped basic body 11 is designed as an integral part of a stop 18 of U-shaped cross section. The stop 18, in the push-on direction 15, forming a stop for a subassembly to be pushed onto the guide rail 14.
The device 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, has the disadvantage that, when it is fastened via its anchoring elements 16, 17 to a mounting, for example a wall of a distribution panel or distribution cabinet, and a force is exerted on the stop 18 of U-shaped cross section via the optical fibre cable or the subassembly received by the device 10, the anchoring elements 16, 17 may come loose from the mounting, by jumping out of the recesses of the mounting into which they are introduced. In this case, a secure fastening of the device 10 to the mounting is no longer ensured. This is a disadvantage. Therefore, there is a need for a device that does not come loose unintentionally from a mounting.